


Любить тебя тысячу раз

by SweetLt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, And more lol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon Divergent, Clone Facility Gang Bang, Consensual Sex, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shirocest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, with ALL the clones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLt/pseuds/SweetLt
Summary: Все клоны трахают Кита (по его собственному желанию). Вот и все, вот и вся история.
Relationships: Keith/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	Любить тебя тысячу раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loving You A Thousand Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746661) by [CruelisnotMason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason). 



> Не мог пройти мимо и не перевести замечательную и горячую работу не менее замечательной [CruelisnotMason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason)!  
> Ставьте лайки оригинальному фику и кудосы автору <3!  
> И приятного прочтения!

**_\- Я люблю тебя! – в отчаянии прокричал он._ **

* * *

* * *

Предчувствие смерти, дышащей в спину – ощущение, к которому Киту пришлось привыкнуть. Но на этот раз смерть дышала прямо в лицо и ее теплое, гнилое дыхание забивалось в ноздри сильнее, чем когда-либо. 

Как только он осознал, что конец близок, в сердце тут же закрался внезапный страх потерять все связи с миром, который никогда не был к нему благосклонен и приветлив. Почему сейчас? Эта мысль проскользнула в его голове, когда Кит находился в шаге от смерти. Он готов был опускать руки ради всеобщего блага, ради всей их борьбы, снова и снова. Почему же сейчас он не мог сдаться? 

Потому что на этот раз все ощущалось взаправду. 

И если бы он жалел о чем-то в своей жизни, то только о том, что не обнял свою мать в последний раз. И о том, что не признался Широ в своих чувствах. Он жалел даже о том, что Широ преследовал его, наносил ему удары, медленно убивал его. 

Кит не был дураком, он _знал_ , что это клон. Но осталась ли душа Широ в теле клона?.. В любом случае, Кит не отступится, ни за что не отступится от него, какая бы это версия Широ не была. Он будет рядом с ним так же, как и был рядом с Широ всю свою жизнь. 

Клон подбирался все ближе. 

Сияющая, метающая искры, раскаленная рука медленно и мучительно прожигала его кожу. Еще пара мгновений и она аккуратно разрежет лицо Кита, позволит ему покинуть этот мир, эту вселенную, раз и навсегда. 

Это конец, - подумал Кит. Потому что глубоко внутри он знал, что никогда бы не причинил Широ вреда ради спасения собственной шкуры. Этот вариант никогда им не рассматривался. Он скорее бы умер вместе с ним. 

Кит закрыл глаза, примирившись с последними секундами своей жизни, и отдался в объятия смерти – чувство вины заставило его кровь вскипеть; он не смог спасти остальных, не смог спасти Широ... 

Удара не последовало. 

Отчетливый глухой стук и отступающее чувство раскаленного жара заставило его вновь распахнуть веки. Именно в этот момент клон Широ закатил глаза и безвольно рухнул на колени. Кит поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо своему спасителю – в лицо Широ. _Снова_. 

Но это был не он. Во всяком случае, над ним стоял тот Широ, каким он был до полета на Кербер, только... _С_ _тарше_. Кит некоторое время непонимающе хлопал глазами, а затем посмотрел на его темные взъерошенные волосы, на мягкие черты пышущего здоровьем лица, не тронутого шрамом. Без сомнения, это был Широ. 

\- Вот же чертов идиот, - сказал он, склонившись над Китом, но тут же поспешил опуститься на колени и взять его за руку. 

\- Кит, - тихо произнес Широ и притянул его в свои объятия. - Мне так жаль, что он причинил тебе боль. 

Щеки Кита запылали, он все еще находился в состоянии аффекта, а эмоции не поддавались контролю. 

\- Подожди, - сдавленно воскликнул Кит, - Ты что, убил его?! 

\- Что? Нет! – ошарашенно ответил клон. Через некоторое мгновение его губы смягчились в теплой улыбке. 

\- Но убил бы, если бы он действительно причинил тебе сильную боль. То есть, он и так сделал тебе слишком больно, но… Сам понимаешь. Я не убиваю людей сплошь и рядом. Я просто ударил его по голове, он несколько часов будет в отключке. 

Кит выдохнул. Он не знал, легче ли ему от этой новости или нет. Этот клон не был похож на того, что теперь лежал без сознания, и даже на самого Широ. Кит решил, что это, конечно же, Широ, но какие-то его качества в клоне преобладали, а каких-то, наоборот, не хватало. 

\- …Спасибо, - все, что мог сказать Кит. 

Теперь можно было спокойно осмотреться по сторонам. Хранилище клонов было почти полностью разрушено; несколько контейнеров, наполненных пурпурной жидкостью, были разбиты, и все это благодаря галрийскому клинку Кита и сияющей руке Широ. Полупрозрачная жидкость была разбрызгана повсюду и влажно поблёскивала розово-пурпурным цветом. 

У Кита не было времени на то, чтобы понять произошедшее. Но была возможность задать несколько вопросов. 

\- Кто ты? – спросил он клона. 

Тот все еще крепко прижимал молодого паладина к своей груди, а затем, потянувшись к его волосам, заботливо убрал запавшую на глаза черную челку. 

\- Ты чего, Кит, - ухмыльнулся он, - Ты сам знаешь, кто я. 

Клон закатил глаза и засмеялся. Это так напоминало Широ. Но того, который был до миссии на Кербере, когда все было _беззаботнее_ , когда ему не нужно было страдать от всей этой несправедливой жестокости. Киту было не до смеха. Живот скрутило, голова закружилась (это что, кровь?) и весь мир вокруг начал расплываться. 

\- Широ, - тихо выдохнул он и прикрыл глаза. 

\- Ага, - клон покачивал его в объятиях и терся носом об его макушку. Сначала Кит застыл в его руках, но спустя некоторое время расслабился. Что бы то ни было - этот Широ не собирался причинять ему вреда. Но одна мысль заставила его выйти из оцепенения. 

\- Ты – не Широ, - повысил голос Кит, - Где он? 

Клон взглянул на него, губы сжались в тонкую линию. Но он отвел взгляд, когда отвечал на вопрос. 

\- Он…он в порядке. Не стоит волноваться о нем сейчас. 

Кит хотел было возразить, но сердце гулко забилось в груди. Он поймал себя на мысли, что если хотя бы один Широ, будь то клон или нет, жив, то, в каком-то смысле, все было не так уж плохо. 

Он хотел спросить еще что-то, хотел узнать, как клон оказался здесь и что собирался делать, для чего они были созданы – должно быть, это был план Хаггар, все всегда сводилось к Хаггар. Всегда. 

\- Так, - начал клон. Кит согрелся теплом его тела, которое так было похоже на тело Широ, Широ, который никогда не обнимал его так долго. 

\- Ты говорил, что любишь меня? 

Кит метнул на него взгляд. Клон улыбался ему самодовольной широкой улыбкой, прикрыв глаза. 

\- Я говорил это… не совсем _тебе_ , - тихо пробормотал Кит, осторожно дотронувшись до своего раненного подбородка. До раны, которую оставил Широ. Широ, которого он любил. Очень, очень сильно. Клон сказал, что Кит в безопасности - но так ли это было на самом деле? 

\- А какая разница? - усмехнулся клон, после чего придвинулся к нему теснее. 

Но Кит был совсем не против. После всей этой битвы он радовался обычным теплоте и заботе больше, чем чему-либо еще. Даже если бы его сердце остановилось, и то было бы хорошо. 

Клон еще немного потерся об его макушку, а затем уткнулся носом ему в шею. Внезапный шорох позади заставил паладина напрячься и оглянуться, но никого рядом не оказалось. Клон подождал, пока его напряжение снова спадет на нет, чтобы продолжить ласкаться, в то время как Кит лихорадочно размышлял о плане побега. 

Черный лев все еще стоял у входа в хранилище, а он находился в плену у клона, которого узнал всего пару минут назад и который слишком уж любил обниматься. 

Кит был так измотан, но сложившаяся обстановка волновала его больше, чем обострившиеся галрийские инстинкты… Когда чужое присутствие и малейшее движение можно было ощутить кожей. Он был сосредоточен, несмотря на накаленные нервы и пульсирующую в висках кровь. Его охватили иные чувства… совершенно непонятные, о которых он предпочел больше не думать. 

Ну и что теперь делать? Просто взять клона с собой? Объяснить все остальным? 

Кит только сейчас заметил, что клон нежно поглаживал его по груди. Нельзя отрицать, что это было приятно и ему нравились нежные прикосновения рук _Широ_... 

\- Ммм...

\- Кит, - в голосе клона притаилось внезапное отчаяние. - Ты даже и не представляешь, насколько сильно я скучал по тебе. 

Кит пытался осознать; пытался понять, что он имел ввиду. 

\- Но мы никогда не встречались...

Клон вздохнул и игриво щелкнул Кита по носу. 

\- О, мы встречались. Или же я встречал тебя. Все мысли Широ – о тебе, - пояснил он. Кит пристально смотрел на него, все еще ничего не понимая. Клон снова вздохнул, так, словно ему самому с трудом давались объяснения. 

\- Мы разделяем его мысли, понимаешь, на каком-то другом уровне. 

\- На уровне ДНК? - спросил Кит. Клон громко рассмеялся – как будто бы это была действительно смешная шутка. Может, так и было. Кит продолжил пялиться без малейшего понимания происходящего и мог только хлопать ртом, не в состоянии подобрать нужных слов или хоть как-то объяснить свое непонимание. 

Руки клона (обе целые и невредимые) снова легли на его грудь. 

\- Я… - начал Кит, но клон, восхищенно улыбаясь, словно и не слушал. 

Он склонился над ним, медленно приближаясь к его лицу; вот-вот должно было случиться нечто необратимое. 

Клон поцеловал его. 

Поцелуй был глубоким – клон слегка оттянул Кита за волосы, чтобы глубже проникать языком в его рот. Кит был ужасно взволнован, но он позволил ему сделать это, он хотел этого, он чувствовал мягкость губ Широ на своих, и ничего не мог поделать с этим чувством, что уносило его куда-то далеко, захватывало, поглощало и не выпускало, заточало в плену горячего рта Широ и его собственных запутанных чувств. Он и сам не заметил, как лихорадочно хватался за твердые мускулы Широ и прижимался к нему теснее. Жар обдавал с ног до головы, пробегался по венам и до мозга костей, Кит чувствовал это, но не мог тратить время на смущение. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сказал клон с раскрасневшимися губами и растрепанными волосами. Он нежно улыбался Киту, а глаза сияли настолько ярко, что в них можно было распознать душу Широ - Кит задался вопросом - почему именно сейчас - и тонул в них, все глубже и глубже, ведь он не видел Широ годами. 

\- Каждый из нас, - прошептал клон в его волосы. 

За спиной снова послышался шорох, и Кит поднял голову на звук. Он был поглощен своими запутанными чувствами, что перемешивались между собой и сменяли друг друга. Но нельзя было отвлекаться, что бы там ни было – подумаешь, всего лишь какой-то шорох, сейчас это не имело никакого значения – но затем показался сам источник шума. Еще один клон выбрался из капсулы на свободу, расплескав розовую жидкость из разбитого стекла. 

\- Эй, Широ, - Кит подтолкнул его локтем. 

\- Зови меня Курон, Кит.

\- Курон, вон там еще один. 

Кит готов был вскочить на ноги, завидев уже третьего Широ - или очередного Курона - который тоже разбил капсулу и побрел к ним. 

\- А, - похоже, Курон не был удивлен и не чувствовал угрозы. 

\- Нам нужно идти, - настоял Кит и высвободился из его объятий. Курон не был против. 

\- Думаю, они не причинят тебе вреда, - сказал он и, когда клоны подошли ближе, Кит понял, что это так. 

Они разом обняли его со всех сторон, заграбастав в охапку своими крепкими руками. 

Это не напрягало – наоборот, было здорово, хоть и немного неловко. 

\- Кит... 

\- Ты жив! 

\- Я так рад… 

Кит не понимал эту шутку вселенной, но все клоны Широ были весьма неравнодушны… К объятиям. И очень счастливы видеть его. 

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, - сказал один из них. – Я тоже хочу тебя обнять. 

_И_ _любили распускать_ _руки._

Кит позволил себя обнять, а почему бы и нет, здорово же, когда тебя обнимают сильные руки и когда к тебе жмутся еще более сильные груди и мускулистые тела. Любой из клонов наверняка смог бы выдержать вес Кита, если бы он сел на их плечи во время приседаний… 

Только что ему в прямом смысле слова удалось избежать смерти. Поэтому Кит не мог волноваться о каких-либо странных вещах, что происходили с ним в этот момент. 

\- Кит, - отчаянно воззвал к нему один из клонов, - Я тоже хочу поцеловать тебя, пожалуйста, позволь мне. Я мечтал о тебе… 

\- Я… - неуверенно произнес Кит и посмотрел на других клонов, терпеливо ожидавших его ответа. - Ладно, - выдохнул он, побежденный собственным любопытством. 

Клон не стал медлить и протянул руки к Киту. Этот поцелуй был нетерпеливее предыдущего, такой торопливый, словно его самый первый, но Кит отдался ему полностью. Он цеплялся за волосы клона, проводил по ним ладонью, дрожал от трепета, потому что именно так он представлял себе волосы Широ. 

\- Спасибо тебе большое, - поблагодарил его клон, разорвав поцелуй, после которого Кит почувствовал головокружение и смущение – слишком легко потерять голову от такого количества внимания… 

Большие руки Курона легли на его бедра, удерживая на месте и прижимая к себе. Кит подумал, что это как раз кстати – совсем скоро ноги определенно перестанут его слушаться, и стоять смирно будет крайне проблематично. 

\- Кит, - сказал один из клонов, которые большой толпой (пятнадцать, а может и больше) собрались вокруг него. - Кит, ты возбужден. 

Кит покраснел до корней волос под выжидающими взглядами более десятка Широ – облегающий костюм Клинков не смог скрыть его стояк. 

\- Мне помочь? - предложил один из Широ, а другой толкнул его в плечо. 

\- А попридержать коней не хочешь? - пригрозил он. Сердце Кита словно пропустило удар. 

\- Я… Может, сначала стоит убедиться в том, что другие в порядке? 

\- С ними все хорошо. Тот идиот, - Широ указал на клона, который пытался убить его, - лгал тебе. 

\- Он был под контролем Хаггар, - продолжил другой. – Посмотрим, что с ним, когда придет в себя. 

\- Спасибо, что спасли меня, - поблагодарил Кит и мельком заметил, что все Широ толкали друг друга и боролись за место рядом с ним. 

\- Не благодари нас. Мы любим тебя, - признался один из них, взяв его за руку. 

\- Вы… Вы все связаны с Широ? 

\- Да, - ответили они одновременно. Кит оглянулся на ряды клонов, которые все еще не очнулись. 

\- Позволь нам помочь тебе, хорошо? 

\- Я, эм, – Кит сглотнул. Ему больше не о чем было беспокоиться. С Широ все в порядке, сам Кит в порядке, паладины в порядке. 

\- Ладно, - произнес он, беспомощно выдохнув. 

\- Будь нежным, - предупредил один из клонов, когда Курон, удерживающий Кита позади, осторожно притянул его к себе вплотную. Кит почувствовал сильную грудь, крепкий пресс и твердый член, упирающийся ему в задницу. 

\- Ты такой горячий, - сказал один из клонов; несколько рук начали оглаживать плечи Кита – то место, с которого можно было начать прелюдии. Этот Широ был немного выше остальных - он приблизился к Киту и дотронулся до его щеки со взглядом, полным сожаления и раскаяния. 

\- Больно? - спросил он, едва ощутимо поглаживая рану. 

\- А, это, все нормально, - ответил Кит. Кто-то прикоснулся к его члену. 

Клон осторожно поднял его лицо за подбородок, но Кит сам по себе потянулся навстречу поцелую, готовый ощутить нежность губ, что заставляла терять рассудок. 

\- Широ, - прошептал он прямо перед тем, как губы клона накрыли его. Такие мягкие, они льнули к нему - Кит освободился от ласк других Широ, чтобы страстно притянуть его к себе, вцепившись в короткие волосы. Клон углубил поцелуй и повторял каждое его движение. Кит едва ли обратил внимание на руки, трогающие его бедра, но он хотел почувствовать все полностью, все руки, все тела и все легкие поцелуи каждых губ на своем теле. 

\- Широ, - хрипло проговорил он в поцелуй, - Я скучал по тебе из месяца в месяц, в проблесках будущего...

Но он не смог закончить предложение, так как клон рывком притянул его к себе вплотную, целуя глубже и поглаживая грудь. Он много раз представлял, как бы это было, как бы Широ исследовал его рот или где бы он его трогал, но теперь в квантовой бездне...

\- Широ, - выдохнул он снова. 

\- Кит, мы любим тебя, - сказал один из клонов. Они продолжили поцелуй, а горячий член Курона жался к заднице Кита все сильнее. Жестокие картины квантовой бездны быстро забылись, когда первые два клона сняли с него обувь и начали осыпать его стопы поцелуями - это было странно, но в тоже время приятно. Он подумал о настоящем Широ, связанным со всеми ними, даже несмотря на то, что он не понимал, каким образом. 

\- Он бы тоже хотел этого? - спросил Кит. Очередной клон оттолкнул тех двоих, что целовали ему ноги, и, грубо вцепившись в бедра Кита, прижался к нему своим пахом. 

Кит вскрикнул, но ухватился за его широкие плечи. Теперь он был зажат между двумя трущимися об него мускулистыми телами. 

Курон целовал и покусывал его шею, а тот, что стоял спереди - лишь смотрел из-под опущенных ресниц и шумно дышал, приоткрыв губы. 

Третий протиснулся между ног одного из клонов и начал тереться лицом об обтянутый тканью член Кита. 

\- Черт, - простонал Кит, а четвертый Широ поймал его губы и, проникнув языком в его рот, начал жадно целовать. 

За время, проведенное в квантовой бездне, пережив все свои воспоминания, связанные с Широ, Кит постепенно осознал, что все, чего он когда-либо хотел - это /Широ/. 

Но, увидев картины будущего, он понял, что некоторые предсказания о том, что могло вскоре произойти были намного ужаснее. 

За все шесть месяцев на том забытом богом космическом ките он представлял, как нашел Широ, как гулял и разговаривал с ним, как они проводили время вместе – или даже как он изменил те события, что показала ему бездна. Но он быстро сдался и отпустил мечты о своем первом разе с Широ. 

Иронично, но все вышло как раз-таки наоборот и сейчас у Кита намечался первый раз сразу с несколькими Широ. О, Боже. 

\- Кит, будь уверен, - сказал клон, стоявший в стороне. Он трогал себя, наблюдая за тем, как остальные ласкали, поглаживали и целовали тело Кита. 

\- Он тоже хочет этого, тоже хочет тебя. С тех самых пор, как он исчез, он столько раз приглядывал за тобой. Его любовь сильна и именно поэтому все мы можем почувствовать ее. 

Кит следил за тем, как клон медленно достал член из штанов и начал надрачивать себе, смотря ему прямо в глаза. 

\- Можно, Кит? - спросил тот Широ, что был между его ног. Кит согласно кивнул, а пульс подскочил до ста ударов в секунду. 

\- Да, - хрипло ответил он. Впервые за все это время Кит ощутил всю свою усталость от битв, его тело болело, но он не мог, нет, он не мог остановиться, не сейчас, когда было так хорошо, не сейчас, когда ему открывался прекрасный вид на полураздетого Широ, который дрочил на него, толкаясь в кулак. 

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился он, не сводя глаз с мастурбирующего клона. - Прошу, одежда, снимите ее... 

Один из Широ разорвал его костюм на части - Кит нервно и ошарашено засмеялся от этой грубой страсти, но она не причинила ему никакой боли. Член Кита высвободился наружу и сразу три клона принялись ласкать его языками. 

\- Черт, черт! - бесстыдно и протяжно простонал он. В этом пустом пространстве вселенной все равно никто не мог его услышать. 

\- Как же охрененно... 

Языки ласкали его повсюду - голые бедра, ноги, вверх до коленей. Два клона без каких-либо усилий подняли его на руки и теперь удерживали на весу. Кит чувствовал себя таким крошечным по сравнению со всеми ними, так и было, даже несмотря на то, как сильно он возмужал. 

\- Когда он увидел, как ты вышел из древнего алтеанского корабля, - шептал ему на ухо Курон, - Он хотел прижать тебя к стене и войти в тебя до упора. 

\- Но это, ах, это был не Широ, это был... - Кит бросил взгляд на того клона, что все еще был без сознания. 

\- Нет, я говорю о настоящем Широ - он не мог наблюдать за тобой, когда тебя не было рядом, потому что он все это время был с командой. Но в тот момент... Он был в ярости, когда заметил, как Курон пожирал тебя взглядом. 

Кит представил это - злость Широ, его чувства к Киту, о которых клонам было известно все. И о том Широ, который желал войти в него. Что вскоре и случится. 

Чей-то язык как ни в чем не бывало проскользнул между его ягодиц. 

\- Широ! - выкрикнул Кит и сжал свой член в руке, чтобы не кончить. Хотелось большего, а это значило, что кончать было еще слишком рано. 

\- Ты знал, что он светится? - спросил один из клонов. 

\- Нет, - ответил Кит перед тем как опустить голову и увидеть пурпурный, твердый, галрийский член, который действительно светился. 

\- Твои глаза тоже немного изменились. 

Широ, который все это время мастурбировал, задрожал и кончил в свою ладонь. Кит застонал от этого зрелища - и от того, что кто-то расставил его ягодицы шире. 

\- Ты хочешь нас, Кит? - спросил Курон. Он крепко удерживал Кита на месте, не переставая тереться об него бедрами. 

Кит ответил согласием, пока один из Широ заглатывал его настолько глубоко, что упирался носом в его лобок. 

\- Черт, да, я хочу вас всех. Но, понимаете, у нас нет… любриканта, - напомнил Кит. Как-то раз он пытался разработать себя всухую. Это было не особо приятно. 

\- Да его здесь полно, - заметил один из клонов, а остальные ухмыльнулись в ответ, - Нас хранили в этой жидкости, но она сойдет и в качестве смазки. 

Кит с подозрением посмотрел на розовую жидкость и на некоторых клонов, что пошли захватить немного смазки. Он не мог вот так просто доверять им, он должен был сомневаться в них, но... У него не было на это никаких сил. 

Он улегся на Курона, чтобы не валяться прямо на земле, и расставил ноги для тех, кто хотел войти в него. Один из Широ завлек его в очередной поцелуй, помогая расслабиться и бесстыдно постанывать. Несколько рук мяли его задницу и осторожно разрабатывали напряженное кольцо мышц сфинктера. Кит быстро привык к растягивающим его проход пальцам, к чьим-то крупнее его собственных. 

Вскоре Курону поспешно помогли избавиться от мешающего белья, чтобы он смог наконец-таки свести колени Кита вместе и протолкнуть свой горячий член между плотно сжатых бедер. 

Первый оргазм застал Кита с пальцами внутри задницы, толкающимся между бедер членом, и ртом, что опустился на него до основания. Кит кончил прямо в его глубину, с дрожью и стонами. 

_Черт. Это было прекрасно._

Изнуренный, Кит решил, что все уже закончилось, но клоны, любуясь им, все так же продолжали трогать друг друга и гладить его. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил мягко - Широ или Курон? - лежащий под ним, его член был все еще зажат бедрами Кита. 

\- Я, ох, отлично, - ответил Кит, наслаждаясь поцелуями нескольких Широ, которые пытались сделать ему приятно. Ему это нравилось. 

\- Все еще хочешь большего? – спросил он, заметив вновь нарастающее возбуждение Кита. 

\- Я никогда не думал, что у меня будет это... Ну, когда я был один... 

\- Все хорошо, Кит, - сказал Курон с легкой и немного удивленной улыбкой в голосе, после чего поцеловал его в шею и обнял за талию. 

\- Я все еще буду рад взять тебя, - его рука опустилась ниже и легла на член Кита, большой палец подразнил уздечку. Кит не мог поверить, что уже приготовился ко второму заходу, но член и рука Курона, вся эта теплота, что окружала со всех сторон, заставляли его томно выдыхать от ощущений. 

\- Боже, да, - простонал он во весь голос, более чем готовый быть оттраханным до потери сознания - кем-то одним или всеми сразу. 

Кит хотел поскорее снять нарастающее напряжение и потянулся к своему члену, но один из Широ отбросил его руку в сторону. Клоны крепко схватили его, чтобы он больше не смог прикоснуться к себе, на что Кит жалобно простонал. 

От этого в венах вскипала кровь, и он мог поклясться, что его член засиял ярче прежнего. Это было определенно чем-то новым, чего он не знал о своем теле. 

Клоны наблюдали со стороны или же осторожно прикасались к нему, они не хотели мучать его чувствительное после первого оргазма тело. 

Кит отвел взгляд от тех, кто был рядом и прикасался к нему или к себе, и посмотрел на клонов, которые стояли в нескольких шагах от него и целовались. 

Он не мог понять происходящее и лишь с трепетом наблюдал за тем, как один Широ проникал языком в рот другого, как посасывал его губы и заставлял стонать от одного лишь поцелуя. Другой клон, в свою очередь, прижимал его к себе ближе, извивался и льнул к нему, бродил по его телу руками, пока наконец, не добрался до члена и не сжал его в ладони. 

Все еще целуясь, клоны перевели свой нетерпеливый взгляд на Кита. Тот мог только смотреть в ответ и стонать, как и от их вида, так и от прикосновений. 

Некоторые клоны уже начали растягивать себя, некоторые размеренно мастурбировали с помощью розово-пурпурной жидкости. 

Кит хотел было отрывисто простонать от ощущения пальцев, которые продолжили растрахивать его, но внезапно почувствовал свои внезапно выросшие клыки. 

\- Что - черт - что происходит? 

Клоны замерли и посмотрели на него с любопытством. Один из них слабо улыбнулся. 

\- Думаю, ты перевоплощаешься в свою галрийскую форму. Ты раньше никогда этого не делал? 

\- Нет... 

\- Это заводит. Черт, Кит, ты прекрасен, - сказал другой. 

Кит смутился сильнее, чем когда-либо, но смущение быстро сошло на нет. 

Внезапно над ним нависла тень подошедшего ближе клона. 

\- Кит, - он опустился на колени и провел ладонью по его черным волосам. Кит совсем не был готов услышать последующий вопрос. 

\- Кит, можно мне трахнуть твой рот? 

Это было... Крайне прямолинейно, - подумал Кит. Но ему нравилось это, нравилось, как клон улыбался ему своей нежной улыбкой. Он так скучал по ней - по нежной улыбке Широ. 

Даже если это и был не совсем он. Кит протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его щеке и кивнул. Он податливо открыл рот, а остальные клоны вернулись к своим делам. 

Кит почувствовал и вкус Широ, и пальцы, грубо трахающие его задницу. 

_Так_ хорошо. 

Кит никогда бы и не подумал, что сосать может быть настолько приятно, но ему нравилось. 

Он со стоном обхватил головку губами, но член был настолько огромным, что взять больше уже не получалось. Ему казалось, что если он пустится еще немного, то его рот просто порвется, поэтому пришлось на секунду отстраниться и перевести дух. 

Курон крепко схватил оставшийся без внимания член и направил его к себе. Толстый ствол ритмично скользил в рот Курона и обратно - от этого зрелища глаза Кита превратились в две сверкающие желтые прорези. Клон стонал, посасывая член и заставляя Широ тяжело выдыхать. 

Кит не мог оторвать взгляд, но и не мог смотреть на это молча. Он потянулся вперед и начал дразняще лизать, приникать губами и посасывать у основания. Курон выпустил член изо рта, чтобы они могли ласкать его вместе – и языками, и грязными, глубокими поцелуями. В конце концов наступила очередь Кита. 

Он старался сосать так же глубоко, как и в своих фантазиях, когда мечтал о них с Широ, но почти сразу же подавился и закашлялся. Клон немедленно отстранил его, давая возможность восстановить дыхание и снова расслабиться. 

\- Трахни мой рот, - отрывисто проговорил Кит и широко открыл рот, высунув язык. Для удобства он ухватился за бедра Широ и медленно потянул на себя, пытаясь заглотить его как можно глубже. 

В то же время он почувствовал стояк Курона у своего входа. 

Кит был полностью сосредоточен на члене, что медленно и плавно растрахивал его рот. 

\- Можно мне, Кит? - прошептал Курон ему в шею, ожидая согласного кивка. Кит чувствовал руки, что бродили по его телу и прижимали к себе крепче. 

Член вошел в него слишком легко, что можно было счесть за седьмое чудо света, учитывая то, насколько огромным он был. 

Киту нравилось, как головка упиралась в его вход и как он проникал внутрь, нравилось чувство наполненности с обоих сторон, нравилось слышать стоны и рычание возбужденных клонов. Ему нравилось, как члены других клонов терлись о его задницу и как несколько рук расставляли его ноги шире. 

Курон втрахивался в него в размеренном непрерывном темпе и довольно быстро кончил. Кит хотел кончить вместе с ним, но не сейчас, не так быстро. 

Затем над ним склонился другой клон и, сжав его запястья, начал быстро толкаться в него. 

Кит прижимался к нему и громко стонал при каждом хлопке, что создавали их соприкасающиеся тела, стонал так громко, что клону, стоящему позади, пришлось вставить обратно выскользнувший из его рта член. 

Они страстно толкались в него с обоих сторон и, кончив в одно и то же время, наполнили Кита своим семенем. Кит отвернулся и сплюнул сперму, в то время как очередной клон уже вошел в него и начал нежно трахать. Он держался за клона и двигался ему навстречу, навстречу своему оргазму. 

Кит мельком заметил свои ногти - они стали длиннее и глубоко впивались в спину клона, оставляя на коже царапины и синяки. 

\- Трахни меня, трахни меня! - выкрикивал он в исступлении, подмахивая задницей, жаждая глубже и сильнее. 

Кит сжимался вокруг его члена, но клон вышел, пару раз толкнулся в свой кулак и кончил ему на живот. Теперь настала очередь следующего клона. 

Все они сменяли друг друга, входили в него, трахали его, некоторые нежно, некоторые грубее. Кит чувствовал себя так хорошо, чувствовал всю их любовь, но этим невозможно было насытиться. 

Он посасывал несколько членов, что тыкались ему в лицо со всех сторон, и пытался уделить им всем заслуженное внимание. 

Ему нравилось подаваться им навстречу, нравилось смотреть на все возбужденные лица Широ, нравилась их сперма, руки и языки, которые очищали ее с его тела. 

Оргазм застал его врасплох, когда Кит прыгал на одном из клонов - кожа паладина обрела легкий фиолетовый оттенок, волосы стали длиннее, а пульс участился. 

\- Черт! - вскрикнул Кит, зажмурившись, и неистово задвигал бедрами, - Черт, черт, черт, - закричал он в ритм толчков. 

Он кончил, громко выкрикнув имя Широ. Оргазм был настолько сильным, что все вокруг вспыхнуло белым огнем и потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться. 

Внезапно все переменилось. Пропало тепло, пропала и прохлада хранилища клонов. 

* 

Кит не смел открыть глаз, тем более, когда он услышал /его/. 

Этот голос преследовал Кита в сновидениях как наяву, и единственного слова было достаточно, чтобы вывести его из забвения. 

\- Кит. 

Его имя было произнесено тихо, откуда-то издалека и слишком нереально, но сомнений уже не было. 

В этот раз это был он. Это был Широ. 

* 

\- Кит, - позвал он снова. И Кит медленно, очень медленно приоткрыл глаза. 

И хранилище клонов, и десяток Широ исчезли. Кит рад был заметить, что с его одеждой все в порядке и он больше не выглядит как использованная клонами шлюшка. 

Он… Не хотел бы встретиться с Широ в таком виде. 

В месте, где он очнулся, царила кромешная тьма, и Широ, стоявший в ожидании в пару шагах от него, сиял, как яркая звезда. 

\- Широ, - позвал Кит и внезапно спохватился, - Клон, он хотел убить меня, а остальные- 

Широ посмотрел на него взглядом, который сложно было прочесть. 

\- Я пытался предупредить остальных о самозванце на Олкарионе, но наша связь была нестабильной. 

\- И ты был здесь все это время? - спросил его Кит, - Почему? 

То, что сказал Широ затем, было тяжело принять - все худшие опасения Кита в конце концов подтвердились. 

\- Я умер, Кит. 

Широ рассказал ему все – как он умер, и как Черный Лев сохранил его душу. 

\- Широ, - Кит шмыгнул носом и подошел ближе. Астральное измерение не позволило ему обнять Широ - его руки прошли сквозь воздух. 

\- Кит, - тихо сказал Широ. – Прости меня за то, что претворил в жизнь твои самые худшие страхи. 

Слезы пробежали по щекам Кита; он больше не мог сдерживаться. 

\- Широ, - проговорил Кит и спрятал лицо в ладони. - Широ, - взмолился он, плача. 

\- Я счастлив, что наша связь настолько сильна. Что я снова могу говорить с тобой вот так… Кит, я скучал по тебе. 

Кит начал думать о возможности вернуть Широ к жизни, о том, как изменить ситуацию. 

\- И я скучал, - со стальной решимостью в голосе Кит поднял на него глаза. 

Последовала непродолжительная тишина - она все объяснила. 

Широ прочистил горло. 

\- Ну так… Хорошо провел время? 

Сердцебиение Кита должно было ускориться, но здесь, в астрале Черного льва, все его волнение поглотил вакуум. 

Он… Не знал, что и ответить. Широ видел. _Точно_ должен был видеть. 

\- Черт, - ругательство слетело с его губ прежде чем Кит успел осечься. – Черт, Широ, я... Я не должен был, прости, я не знаю, что сказать... 

Вот и все, Кит точно уничтожил свой шанс быть с Широ или хоть как-то сблизиться с ним. Все было кончено - кто бы мог серьезно воспринять твои романтические чувства, если ты только что потрахался с десятью его клонами? И тем более, когда ему пришлось смотреть на все это со стороны? 

Кит действительно задумался над тем, что с ним было не так и почему он позволил этому произойти с самого начала. Но несмотря на это... Ему было так хорошо. Широ вздернул бровь и широко ухмыльнулся. 

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он с улыбкой, - в каком-то смысле. Ну, я могу понять это в той или иной мере. Если бы я был на твоем месте и десять твоих клонов пытались бы меня соблазнить, мне тоже было бы очень сложно отказать им. 

У Кита закружилась голова - тот Широ, которого он знал, никогда не говорил ему об этом, Кит даже успел смириться с тем, что его чувства никогда не будут взаимны. Это стало огромным для него открытием, настолько, что ему, возможно, нужно было присесть. 

\- Черт, – выругался он снова. Широ тихо усмехнулся. - Черт возьми, Широ. 

\- Что? - спросил он, невинно улыбаясь. 

\- Как бы мне хотелось обнять тебя, - сказал Кит, - и выжать из тебя все соки. 

\- Как и мне, Кит. 

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга в полном молчании. 

\- Широ, я... - начал было Кит, но замолк. Было сложно снова выразить ему свои чувства после всего, что случилось. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - признался он вновь. Теперь он в безопасности, он не испытывал давления. Он мог принять эти чувства. 

\- Когда ты исчез, я… Едва не сошел с ума. Ты мой лучший друг. Моя семья. Я люблю тебя, Широ. 

Астрал Черного льва успокаивал и позволял ему говорить от чистого сердца. 

Широ никогда не выглядел настолько влюбленно – его взгляд был наполнен теплотой и излучал все счастье знать такого человека, как Кит. Поэтому не было удивительным то, что Широ посмотрел на него и сказал: 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Кит. Я так сильно тебя люблю… 

Кит шагнул вперед и обхватил его лицо руками - внезапно у него получилось. 

Его руки не скользили по воздуху, нет, они могли прикоснуться к Широ так, как ему хотелось. 

\- Широ, - выдохнул Кит и притянул его ближе для поцелуя, нежного, неторопливого, но чувственного. Целовать Широ было _так_ приятно, он настолько жаждал этого невесомого, жаркого чувства, что не мог насытиться им даже сейчас. 

Мягкие губы Широ быстро раскрылись, чтобы углубить их поцелуй. 

Их тела прижались друг к другу вплотную, в этом месте им никто не мог помешать. Кит не разрывал поцелуй, а Широ продолжал целовать в ответ, но едва ощутимое поначалу чувство того, что нечто утягивало Кита прочь, становилось все сильнее и сильнее. 

\- Я вытащу тебя отсюда, - тихо прохрипел Кит в его губы. - Широ, я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, верь мне...

Кита выбросило из астрала и он оказался прямо перед Черным львом. Десяток пар темных глаз смотрели на него с беспокойством. 

\- Ты в порядке? 

\- Да, – проговорил Кит и медленно поднялся на ноги. Три клона поспешили ему на помощь, чтобы подать руку, похлопать по спине и поцеловать. 

\- Слава Богу, мы было подумали, что убили тебя, - сказал один из них. Некоторые клоны захихикали. 

\- Нет, нет, все в полном порядке, - ответил Кит и потянулся, - Но мне пора идти, нужно проверить команду. То есть, они наверняка в порядке, но я оставил их посреди битвы. Мне нужно вернуться. 

Все клоны посмотрели на него взглядом грустных щеночков. Кит беспомощно простонал. И правда, он не мог вот так взять и оставить их здесь. 

\- Хммм...

Они с надеждой ожидали его дальнейших слов. Киту пришлось действовать незамедлительно. 

\- Вас случайно не нужно подбросить? - спросил он. 

Клоны активно закивали. По крайней мере, хоть это было не сложно. 

\- Тогда пойдем. 

Кит проследил за тем, чтобы Курон, который все еще находился в бессознательном состоянии, был перенесен в отдельную кабину. После этого клоны встали позади и наблюдали за тем, как Кит усаживается в кресло пилота и приводит Льва в действие. За спиной слышалось довольное, полное гордости бормотание. 

С помощью Широ (Кит резко окликнул его, чтобы тот поторапливался за остальными) он проложил курс к Замку Львов. 

Убедившись в безопасности, они приземлились на пустынной планете. Кит объяснил ситуацию своей команде, стоя рядом с толпой клонов Широ. Те помалкивали, когда Кит решил опустить все горячие делали своей истории. Паладинам необязательно было знать об /этом/. 

\- Если мы перенесем разум Широ в его тело, - сказала Пидж, - Значит ли это, что Курон умрет? 

Кит засомневался. 

Это было вполне... возможно. 

\- В нем мало что осталось от настоящего Широ, - так пояснил один из клонов. 

\- Контроль Хаггар был слишком силен, еще с тех самых пор, когда его только привели в действие. Даже когда их связь была разорвана, в нем мало что осталось от души Широ. 

\- Все мы - часть Широ, даже несмотря на то, что мы разные. Думаю, если Курон упокоится в теле Широ, то все должно быть хорошо. В противном случае, - он посмотрел на других клонов, - Его ждет немедленная смерть, а тело будет уничтожено. 

Кит сглотнул. 

\- Так... Что думаете? - обратился он к клонам. 

* 

В тот момент, когда Широ открыл глаза и полностью пришел в себя - с телом Курона и трезвым рассудком, он был в объятиях Кита. 

\- Кит, - проговорил он, - Мне снился сон. 

Мне снился ты, имел он ввиду. Кит наклонился, чтобы нежно прильнуть к его губам. 

\- С возвращением, - тихо сказал он, отстранившись в паре сантиметров от лица Широ. 

Тот мягко улыбнулся и ответил на поцелуй с радостью и страстью. 

* 

Теперь все должно было наладиться - Широ вернулся, да и команда выжила в сражении. Оставалась лишь одна проблема: всех клонов до сих пор некуда было деть. 

Широ пытался относиться к этому с безразличием, но его ревность время от времени все же проскальзывала. 

\- Я даже не знаю, что делать. Не могу же я вот так просто взять и оставить их, - объяснял ему Кит. Широ с неохотой соглашался. 

Из всех знакомых, только Слав предложил им возможное решение этой проблемы. 

\- Там, где существует параллельная реальность с тысячами Широ, - начал он, - Существует такая же с тысячами Китов. 

Лишь по чистой случайности им выпал шанс снова отправиться в путешествие сквозь реальности – возможно, дело было в целеустремленности Кита, которая побуждала его действовать решительно. 

Слав подтвердил, что существование реальности с клонами Кита более, чем возможно, кроме того, ему удалось найти одну такую. 

Теперь жизнь клонов обещала быть в полной безопасности. К счастью, они отправились в путешествие по витку реальности с полной готовностью воссоединиться с таким же приличным количеством Китов. 

\- Будешь скучать? - спросил его Широ вскоре после того, как они получили подтверждение, что все клоны живут в далекой галактике в счастье и здравии. 

\- С тобой? Никогда. 

Кит улыбнулся ему. Это была правда. Десятки Широ – это, конечно, замечательно, но он любил именно этого, а этот Широ - любил его.

Это большее, на что он мог рассчитывать, большее, на что он мог надеяться. И этого было более, чем достаточно; Кит чувствовал себя счастливее, чем когда-либо. 

\- Я люблю тебя. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. 

\- Я буду любить тебя тысячу раз, - голос Широ звучал искренне. 

На губах Кита заиграла ухмылка. 

\- _Не буду_ спорить. 


End file.
